Last Name
by Lady Fyria
Summary: Kori Anders meets a man at a club. She likes him, but she foolishly never asks for his last name. Little does she know, the man is the guy she's hated for most of her life. Next morning, she's married to the guy! Songfic, rated for language. two-shot
1. Last Name

**This fic is going under HIATUS! Sorry! Since this was once a oneshot, I have no clue where I'm going with this story. If there's anyone out there who would like to continue this for me, please PM me! Thanks!**

Thanks to all my reviewers! And one more for Sparklebluelemon for telling me what AU means!

Star of Airdrie

Sandra1001

ERgal

Sparklebluelemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans or Star and _Robie-poo _would've gotten together WAY sooner. i don't own Last Name by Carrie Underwood either.**

* * *

"Hey Kori!"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"You wanna go the Club?"

I grinned. "Of course!"

TTTTTTTT

"It's on the house." the too-friendly bartender slid a drink down the table and it stopped in front of me.

"Thank you." I answered flirtatiously. I swung around in my seat to continue watching my very buzzed best friend, Rachel Roth, dance with some skinny, blond haired, green eyed guy, to one of my favorite songs; Last Name by Carrie Underwood.

**_Last night, i got served, a little bit too much, of that poison, baby  
Last night, I did things I'm not proud of, and i got a little crazy  
Last night, i met a guy, on the dance floor, and i let him call me baby_**

"Hey, Cutie. Where you from? You don't seem like you're from around here." I turned to come face to face with the most gorgeous guy I've ever laid eyes on. He was tall and well-built. He had the most beautiful blue eyes...his hair like ebony; i wondered to myself if it was as soft as silk.

"Hi, handsome. I'm from the little pretty island of Tameran." I was ready to bang my head on the table**_. _**_A little flirty tonight, aren't you, Kori? _I asked myself.

"It can't be as pretty as you are baby." he smiled, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. "How about we dance?" He raised a bow suggestively, _and sexily if I do say so myself_, and held out a hand. I could feel the alcohol working its magic, but I ignored the voice in the back of my head yelling at me to stay away from him, and took his hand, allowing him to lead me to the dance floor. He winked at some woman dancing near us, but I took no mind of it.

**_And I don't even know his last name  
my momma would be so ashamed  
it started off hey cutie where you from  
and it turned into oh, no what have I done  
and I don't even know his last name_**

"So what's your name, beautiful?" He asked me.

"Kori. Kori Anders. You?" It was only fair to know his since he knew mine.

"Richard." I opened my mouth to ask him his last name, but he twirled me around kissed me. In my drunken haze, I kissed him back.

**_We left the club, right around three o'clock, in the morning  
his pinto was sitting there, in the parking lot, when it would've been a warnin'  
I had no clue, what I was getting into  
so I blame it on the Cuevo_**

I followed Richard out of the Club sometime in the morning, and he stopped in front of a black Mustang GT with two white pin-stripes as decor. There was a woman standing near the car as I got in. I saw her slip her hand into his pocket, and for a moment they just stared at each other. Then he was starting the car and we took off; I had no clue where we were going.

**_Oh where did my manners go?_**

**_And I don't even know his last name  
my momma would be so ashamed  
it started off hey cutie where you from  
and it turned into oh, no what have I done  
and I don't even know his last name_**

On the way to X'hal-knows-where, I recalled a memory about my mother. Koma, my older sister, had gone to her first therapy session because of her now ex-boyfriend abusing her. That all happened because she never asked for his last name.

**"Now remember, Kori, to always ask for someones last name so if they do something, you can tell the cops, and not end up like your sister." **My mother, Luanne, had said to me after Koma had left. Then the car had stopped, and the rest of the night was a blur.

**_Today, I woke up, thinkin about Elvis, somewhere in Vegas I'm not sure  
How I got here, or how this ring on my left hand just appeared  
Outta nowhere, I gotta go, take the chips and the pinto, and hit the road  
but they say what happens here stays here  
It'll all just disappear,  
but there's just one little problem_**

I blinked my eyes open, and not moving, I surveyed my surroundings; the ceiling wasn't the light purple color of my room, and the walls were red. Slowly, I turned my head, and I see the face of Richard, sleeping peacefully. I hold back the scream threatening to come out of my throat. I close my eyes, trying to remember what exactly happened last night. But all I could make out was Elvis.

_Elvis?_

Then to my horror, I think of those Vegas weddings drunk people have, and I realize, _I must have married Richard._ Shakily, I lift my left hand, and I discover the accursed ring I feared to be there. It is the biggest diamond I've ever seen, and it's surrounded by two slightly smaller ones, and those diamonds and the sliver band is encrusted with smaller diamonds.

_X'hal, I'm married!_

**_I don't even know MY last name_**

**_My momma would be so ashamed  
it started off hey cutie where you from  
and it turned into oh, no what have I done  
and I don't even know my last name_**

**_What have I done, What have I done, What have I done,  
Oh, What have I done, I don't even know my last name_**

**_My momma would be so ashamed  
it started off hey cutie where you from  
and it turned into oh, no what have I done  
and I don't even know my last name_**

**_It started off hey cutie where you from  
and it turned into oh, no what have I done_**

**_And I don't even know my last name...oh, no_**

I flip back the blanket and run for the robe hanging on a corner of a door. The robe is also red and gold, much like the rest of the room, and its pure silk with an "R" stitched into the breast pocket._ Well, at least I know his first name is real...hopefully._ I spot his jeans in the other side of the vast room, and I warily walk towards it, hoping that his wallet with his real ID inside.

I pick up his jeans with my index finger and thumb, and by the weight, I know that his wallet is in one of the pockets. I slip my hand into the front pocket, and pulled out three small pieces of paper. I unfold them, and they read:

_Donna Troy  
555-9274_

_Barbra Gordon  
555-8215_

Kitten Moth  
555-7391

I rip the papers in half angrily. Finally, I pull out a thick, black leather wallet. Opening it, I find lots of cash, from twenties to hundreds; it must be over a thousand dollars in it. Then I pull out his license, reading the name. I drop it as if it was fire, and I scream at the top of my lungs.

_My husband is Richard Grayson, the infamous playboy and Prince of Gotham!_

Richard bolts upright in bed, looking around frantically. He sees me in the robe, and says, "Good morning, beautiful. I must say that you look very sexy in my robe." He grins.

"I wonder how many women you've said that too, _Mr. Grayson_." His face falls, and I smirk evilly at my dearly hated husband.

"So you know about that, huh?" He clears his throat nervously. I almost laugh. _I made Dick Grayson nervous_. Rachel was never going to believe this, if I even saw her again. My anger for him settles in deeply, along with my hangover. I clench my hands tightly, pressing them to my sides and stomp over to him.

Richard scrambles out of bed, coming towards me as if trying to calm me, but it only angers me further and I back him up against the wall. "Hey, calm down there, Kori? What's wrong? I didn't do anything to you!"

_Yes! He's now panicking! All because of me_! I laugh darkly. "Didn't do anything? Didn't do anything? Why, Mr. _Dick Grayson_, You slept with me, married me, and kept your last name from me! Why shouldn't I be mad? Hmm, Mr. Grayson? I'm pretty sure you also did things to all the women you've dated. And guess what? I had to help them all with their broken hearts and mental breakdowns, thank you very much. Thanks to them, I know everything about who and what you are, and what you are capable of doing." I prodded him in the chest several times.

"Bet you're pretty rich now thanks to me." He had that stupid grin back on his face. I slapped him as hard as I could. But that was my mistake. I had slapped him with my left hand; the hand with the ring on it. The imprint of my hand on his cheek had the mark of the band from it.

The ring was actually pretty simple. A silver band with a nice sized diamond, with one smaller diamond on either side. Pretty, though.

I retracted my hand as fast as I could, but I failed, Richard was faster. His hand grasped my wrist. He stared at the ring, blue eyes wide, mouth agape. "I gave you that?" He asked.

"Well, duh, genius. You did marry me."

"It's disrespectful to make fun of your husband."

"I have rights, and you're not my husband."

"The ring proves that I am. Now please take the ring off. I'll buy you another one."

I started to tug the ring off, but then I decided to blackmail him. "Why should I?"

"Personal reasons. Please take it off." Richard narrowed his eyes.

"I won't unless you tell me."

"No, I won't tell you."

"You're stubborn."

"So are you, Mrs. Grayson." We both glared at each other now.

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Dickhead."

Then he looked like a light bulb went off in his thick head. "Sexy."

I blushed furiously. "Why you-" Then an idea stuck me. "Richie-poo!" I cooed.

He winced, and I knew he was remembering another one of his girlfriends. I knew that she had also stuck her number back in his pocket again, even though it was clear to the world, but Kitten, that Richie-poo hated Katrina Moth.

"That's it. You've gone too far." I was taken by surprise when he pressed his warm lips against mine. As hard as I fought against it, I melted into the kiss.

"No..." I groaned against his lips, but did nothing to stop. He was grinning like a fool when I opened my eyes after the kiss ended. "Humph." I said. "You got your kiss. Will you tell me why you want the ring back?"

He thankfully stopped grinning. "It was my mother's wedding ring. When I inherited it from my parents, I swore that I would only give it to the one I truly loved, no matter if it was for a wedding or because she hated me and wanted to go our separate ways, I would give it to her." I must have looked confused to him, because then he said, "My parents died when I was a little boy. If you know about the Flying Graysons, you know the story of my sad life and how I was stuck with Bruce."

I suddenly felt guilt, regret, and sympathy for him. But I refuse to feel that for a man I hate. "Lucky you." I say, and my sarcasm reminds me of Rachel, and how I left her with no way of getting back to our shared house because I took the keys to the car with me. "Damn."

Richard looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"My best friend, Rae, I left her at the club, alone! X'hal knows what could have happened to her! I'm such a horrible friend." Frantically, I scurried about the room, gathering up all my things. I started to untie the robe, Richard's robe, but then I remembered that he was still in the room. I turned around to find him sitting on the bed, staring at me, one brow raised sexily. "Close your eyes," I hissed at him.

"I've already seen more than just that of your gorgeous of yours." He chuckled. Angrily, I chucked my purse at him, hitting him in the stomach. "Ow, what the hell do you have in this thing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a few bricks and cans of pepper spray." I reply cockily. He grunts and glares at me. "Now close your eyes before I do something worse, dear husband of mine." Richard sighs and covers his face his face with a pillow. I let the silk robe slip to the ground, glancing over my shoulder. "Hey! No peeking!"

Richard made a face but stuffed the pillow back into his face again. With a final last look at him, I slipped on the deep purple cocktail dress i wore last night. I heard a cat whistle from behind me, and i whirled around, my face red, screaming, "Keep your perverted eyes off me!"

"Can't a guy freely appreciate a woman's gorgeous body without getting yelled at?"

"No, especially not some jackass like you."

"Gee, that hurt."

"Good, because it was supposed too."

I finished buckling the strap on my silver colored heels and walked out of the bedroom.

In less than a heart-beat, Richard was up in a flash and was tying the robes sash around his waist as he jumped in front of me, blocking my way of getting down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" I spat. Before he could react, I landed a punch in the face and hooked my leg over his shoulder and forced him down, where I quickly kicked him in his side. While Richard was groaning in pain, I darted down the stairs, grabbing a set of keys that lay on a table by the door that I opened at the same time.

I pressed the unlock button on the keys she had grabbed. A porshe that was parked next to a Lamborghini lit up and beeped. "Nice." I murmured as I rushed for the car.

I threw open the car dor, and slid in, inserting the key and backing out of the driveway. I was already off the estate before I finally noticed that a man sat calmly in the passenger seat.

I screamed once more and hit the breaks. Both of us slammed forward.

"What the hell?" Richard exclaimed.

"How the hell did you get here?"

He grinned, holding up a set of keys. "One: Spare keys. Amazingly i didn't lose them. Two: I'm not _that_ stupid."

I grunted in defeat and continued to drive. "Now, where am I?"

"You're on Dark Knight Street-"

"I didn't ask you!"

"Sure sounded like you did."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

And for the forty-five minute drive to Rachel's house, you could only hear arguing, or the rare, blissful yet awkward silence.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**


	2. Before He Cheats

**I decided, since my interest has abandoned me in this story, i would just write the next chapter as the following up song. Last Name and Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood do go together. It's cool. And totally fits this story. The bolded italics is texting. Italics lyrics. This story is now complete. I will not continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own Teen Titans or Carrie Underwood's songs or music vids. Though I do like her song Cowboy Casanova right now... that would be nice to own :)**

**R&R plz**

_**

* * *

****Kori! I'm the club again. U wouldn't guess who's here…and who ur husband's with…**_

_**Rae, keep me posted. I'm coming.**_

_**U shouldn't have stuck with him.**_

_**I know, but it's 2 late now.**_

I tossed my phone into my purse, not caring as much as I probably should at the fact that Richard is cheating on me. I'm just surprised we haven't caught him sooner. Mar'i, our young daughter, is going to be upset.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Rachel's lucky that she went home with the right guy. Gar's weird but funny, and they're total opposites, but hey, if they're happy together, then that's fine with me.

I pulled into the parking lot, immediately spotting my husband's car. I decided _not_ to go in, but instead do some damage on what Richard prized.

His mustang.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know_

I got out of my own car, taking the bat that was in the trunk along with me. And the spare key's to the mustang. Damn, I was so going to enjoy this.

I walked towards the car, my boots hitting the ground with a click, key's twirling around my finger, bat at my side. A huge grin plastered across my face.

_I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

I smashed the windshield, dragging my key against the length of the mustang. I hit the headlights repeatedly with the bat.

_Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

I dug a pocket knife I found in Richard's car into the tires. Then I cut my name into the new leather seats, two times for good measure, per seat.

Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and he don't know

That I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

I stepped back to admire my handiwork. I smiled, satisfied. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. I pulled out my cell.

_**So who's he with?**_

_**Idk. Some blond. **_

_**Surprise, surpise.**_

_**They just went outside.**_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_I turned and saw Richard and the blond leaning against the wall right outside the back door of the club, sucking faces. I walked by them, head held high. I dropped the keys into my ex's drink. The blond looked at me with surprise. I tossed my marriage ring at her, and she caught it, realization dawning on her face. Richard just stared at me blankly, arms still around the blond's waist.

Will I go to jail?

Probably.

Will it be worth it?

Hell yeah.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh..._


End file.
